HYPERION
by The Nexus -Sign
Summary: Reincarnating infinitely was only Oz's problem, right? Maybe not. This is the tale of the God of Light's heir, Ryuu, a fragment of a God from another world; and a future assassin-turned-Hunter. But the Heir of Light did not have a simple task, nor would it be easy. For one person was out there in the world, equal and opposite to him. His own brother. Future AshDragon (CinderxRyu).
1. Chapter 1

_Hyperion - 00_

-UNKNOWN REALM-

It was done.

Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock, son of Shinra Shock and Emily Henderson; Grandson of Chaos and chosen of the elder God: Shin, has taken his place in the grand scheme of the omniverse.

He stared down the pale golden throne upon the worn down silvery steps of his great-grandfather's and laid his red and yellow-green eyes on the red and silver crown sitting on it. Taking a deep breath and walking up the steps, he touched the crown and drew his hand back quickly as if he was burned. He steeled his nerves and grabbed the crown again, placing it on his head, before endless pain wracked through his being.

He slowly rose into the air, the ceiling above him opening and showing him the void he traversed through to get here. He had no control over his body anymore, and then blue strings appeared out of nowhere. They pierced his skin and soul, searing pain going through his body. He kept himself from screaming in pain, but soon it was too much for him to handle and he began to cry out in pain. Never in all his long, long life did he think such pain was possible.

His eyes blanked out when he felt his soul shatter into countless, infinite pieces, death somehow and finally taking him. Or at least that's what he thought until his soul was duplicated. He was alive, but not truly awake. He could not move. He could not do anything except think and look around with his eyes. He saw the blue strings were connected to countless and equally infinite universes and timelines and saw he had soul fragments connected to them. He moved the largest fragment to a timeline colored red, black, yellow, and white. The soul entered the universe, and he smiled, before beginning his work on his first creation as the new God of Gods.

-RWBY VERSE, 150 Years Before Salem's and Ozma's Birth-

The Brother of Light never expected to adopt a lowly mortal child. But when a baby appeared in front of his temple one fateful morning in a flash of rose gold light, he was immensely curious. He walked over to the babe and touched his cheek, awakening him instantly. The child smiled at him with his bright red-gold eyes shining brightly, and the God of Light instantly found the child to be special. He could feel untapped power and potential that no normal mortal human could ever hope to release inside of its soul, and picking up the child, he walked off to go speak with his brother about this new development.

When Light arrived in his brother's domain, he was surprised to find them amused and actually playing with a mortal child that was only a few years older than the child he found. Darkness looked up at Light, tilting his head curiously. "_**You found a mortal child?"**_

"_I would ask you the same, brother. Where did you find him?"_ Darkness hummed at the question.

"_**The child appeared in front of me about 7 years ago, he ages much slower than I expected. And his soul is definitely strong for a mortal's."**_ Darkness stood up, allowing Light to see the child he was "playing" with. He had hair the color of swirling fire, with eyes blacker than the darkest nights, clothed in high-quality dark-colored robes. As if detecting his confusion, Darkness gave off an aura of growing amusement. "_**I only would give the best to my chosen heir."**_

"_Heir? You chose a mortal, albeit a slow-aging one, to be your heir?"_ This was not something the God of Light ever expected. He looked at the babe in his arms again, the child had hair that was as white as a blizzard, mixed with a streak of red down the middle. The longer he looked at the child, the more he detected signs of divinity in them. Diluted heavily, yes, but still there. This was no normal human. "_...Perhaps that isn't a bad idea. These children we found… could be our way of truly connecting to humanity."_

"_**What shall we name them?"**_ Darkness asked, taking Light's attention away from his new babe. Darkness saw how his flame-haired heir walked over to Light, seemingly curious about the baby in their arms. "_**My heir seems to already like yours. Perhaps they know each other somehow."**_

"_A very likely possibility."_ Light agreed to Darkness's assessment. "_I will name mine Ryuu, for the fierce dragon-like passion I detect in his soul."_

"_**Of course you would…"**_ Darkness took more time to think of a name for his heir, not really thinking of it before. "_**I will name mine Blayze, for his hair."**_

Light smiled at that. "_Blayze and Ryuu, heirs to Light and Dark. Let their names echo throughout this world."_ Darkness smiled back. At least on this, they could agree on.

-RWBY VERSE, After Ozma's Death-

Salem, a master of Magic, was on a quest. A quest to gain the God of Light's favor to bring back her lover; her beloved Ozma. But as soon as she made it to the God of Light's temple, she was mildly surprised to see a young man sitting upon the Pools of Life calmly. The man wore white robes with gold trimmings, and a small golden crown sat upon his head. He opened one lone red-gold eye, before standing up and walking over to her. "Salem. I know what you have come for, but do not bother my father with this… problem of yours."

"Who are you to speak for the God of Light!" Salem snapped at the young and unknown man, who frowned heavily with large golden wings sprouting from his back. Salem took a step back, fear now in her blue eyes as she quickly realized who she was facing. She immediately knelt to the young heir to the God of Light; known to all as the God of Peace. "Lord Ryuu, please forgive me for my rashness… I have a request for you and your father."

"And I already said so, let this go. Father is not to be bothered for selfish wants to break the laws of life and death. God of Peace, I may be, but I will not tolerate the destruction of the balance I so cherish." Ryuu snapped, his eyes now shining brightly. "Let Ozma rest." Ryuu waved a hand, with Salem being banished from the God of Light's sacred temple.

"...No…" Salem muttered, cold determination in her eyes as she left to somewhere she never would have thought of going to. The temple of the God of Darkness and his own heir. Once she arrived, she kneeled immediately before the blackened pools before her.

From the pits, the God of Darkness surfaced, slowly crawling over to Salem in a horrifying manner. From a nearby pile of wood, a large dark pillar of flame was shot into the air. From it, a handsome young man came out, with hair the color of fire, yet it was dark as if the fires were corrupted and gave off darkness and cold instead of light and heat. She knew who it was immediately from the black, almost soulless eyes. The heir of Darkness, Blayze, the God of Chaos and Punishment.

Salem took a deep breath and plead her case to the Gods before her, with both Darkness and Blayze nodding. With a wave of his hand, Darkness motioned for her to stand up. "**Rise, child, and let your faith in us to be rewarded."** As Salem stood, Darkness looked at Blayze, letting his heir take his first prayer. Blayze smiled, snapping his fingers and bringing Ozma to Salem in an orb of glowing black fire.

As Salem smiled at her lover, who was freaking out, Ryuu and Light detected an imbalance in the realms of life and death. They instantly appeared in the Temple of Darkness in a clap of thunder, now standing together at the top of the stairs. Ryuu's eyes were glowing with fury, his wings unfurled at their terrifyingly max length. "_What_ have _you_ done." Ryuu and Light snarled at once.

Darkness and Blayze stared down their own respective brothers as they slowly walked to face each other. "**We have done as we pleased, brother. You may bask in the powers of creation, but you do not **_**own**_ **them."**

Ryuu waved his hand at Ozma and Salem. "THIS is NOT creation, uncle! It's an abomination, defying the very rules of the universe and the rules _you two made._"

"**DO NOT LECTURE ME, YOUNGLING!" **Darkness roared at Ryuu, with Blayze glaring at his brother silently, his dark eyes burning with fury.

"You, Ryuu, come to my father's domain with uncle Light and start making demands?" At that, both Light and Ryuu were silent. Ryuu raised a hand and snapped his fingers, causing Ozma's form to shatter and disintegrate in Salem's arms. She stared at the young God, before crying out in fury.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

To say that Darkness and Blayze weren't happy would be an understatement. "**YOU TWO ENTER MY DOMAIN AND DARE SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT?" **Darkness brought back Ozma with a wave of his hand.

"_We are abiding by the rules that __**we**_ _agreed upon!"_ Light countered. The Brother Gods took steps closer to each other, as Darkness began to twitch and transform. Ryuu noticed Blayze was making his own movements and tackled him, knocking him away from Light and Darkness. Ryuu then jumped into the air and transformed into a red yet beautiful oriental-looking dragon, similar to his father Light's form, but smaller. The only difference was his giant wings were still visible, now colored red like the rest of him. "I only regret having to fight you brother."

Blayze looked up at his brother, hissing angrily before roaring and transforming in a flash of black lightning. When the lightning cleared, Blayze stood in his transformed state as a form similar to his brother's; though colored dark purple with disfigured wings and demonic horns. "As do I, Ryuu. But you do not understand my situation. You never will, with how many people love and adore you."

"..." Ryuu only opted to fly into the sky, with Blayze following suit. They would take their fight to the infinite skies above to keep the planet from being destroyed. The moment they arrived in the planet's outer atmosphere, they roared and released their power. They circled each other, before charging at one another. Blayze opened his mouth wide and bit into his brother's neck, causing him to writhe and shake; trying to get him off. Ryuu then slapped his tail into Blayze's face, disorienting them, before he changed into his humanoid form again, but absorbed his transformed form's power. He drew his fist back and slammed it into his brother's abdomen, knocking him back and dealing mass damage.

Blayze shook his head and roared angrily, hatred and anger in his eyes. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?! JUST BECAUSE OF MY DOMAIN, JUST BECAUSE OF MY FATHER; MORTALS NEVER CAME TO ME FOR HELP OR PRAYER! I JUST WANTED TO BE NOTICED, TO BE LOVED!" Blayze copied his brother and transformed back into his human body.

"I DO UNDERSTAND, BLAYZE! I UNDERSTAND BETTER THAN ANYONE!" Ryuu shook his head, fighting back tears as he grew emotional. "WE ARE BROTHERS! WE SHARE OUR PAIN!" Blayze stayed silent, taking a deep breath, before charging at Ryuu with his emotions suppressed. Ryuu charged at him, gritting his teeth and bringing his fist back. They wouldn't be holding back anything, either or them.

The moment their fists collided, a shockwave of energy was put forth, one that killed both young gods instantly. Their combined power was too much for either of them to handle. By the time Light and Darkness overcame their little spat and realized who caused this whole incident, it was too late. They could sense the deaths of their children, which brought them great pain and sorrow indeed. The Gods had one punishment in mind for Salem, as she was the one who caused the deaths of Ryuu and Blayze with her selfish choices. Light charged forth and "devoured" her.

When Salem reawoke, she found herself falling from the sky. She was then submerged in the God of Light's pool, drowning until she was brought out again. Salem could only look up at the Brother Gods, neither looking happy, in fact, they seemed to be silently furious. "_When you first came to Ryuu, he did actually pity you. As did I, when he told me of your situation. But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray."_ Salem stood back up slowly.

"What did you do to me?" Salem gasped out.

"_I have made you immortal."_ Was the God of Light's response.

"I-Immortal?" Those words, while Salem understood them, did not register in Salem's mind. Immortality meant she could never see her dearest Ozma, ever again…

"**You will not die. You shall roam this world for as long as it turns. That is the punishment worthy of your crime. Death would only mean you would be happy with your beloved."** Darkness calmly stated.

"_**You must learn the importance of life and death. Only then, may you rest."**_ Both Gods then disappeared.

-RWBY VERSE, Unknown Realm, Unknown Time-

Ryuu awoke in a plain white void, shaking his head before standing up and looking around. At some point, he ran into his father figure. "Father Light, I… Where am I?" Ryuu hesitantly asked.

"_We are between realms. I'm afraid a tragedy has befallen the old world because of my brother… We have chosen to depart this world, but in our absence, I would like to offer you the chance to return to it. I know how much you love that planet."_ Light touched his son's cheek, Ryuu could tell he was happy, that he was smiling. "_If you so choose, you will forever reincarnate. Your light can still be spread across that world. But I do have a task for you."_ Light became serious, as did Ryuu. "_Four relics will be scattered across that world. Ozma, the lover of Salem, the one your brother and uncle almost resurrected… will be reborn along with you."_

"...Father, I accept this task. Let me be reborn, and I will complete this task with Ozma to the best of my ability." Ryuu bowed to his father, as then both Gods disappeared.

-HYPERION 00 END-


	2. Chapter 2

Hyperion - 01

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE-

Being an assassin was a well-paying job, especially for someone of Ryutensei's caliber. Everyone wanted to hire him to take out enemies, rivals, all that jazz.

Ryutensei, or as he preffered it, Ryuuto, didn't care for any of that. He'd take out anyone… with limits of course. He wouldn't kill someone if he learned they were innocent of the "crimes" he was told about, and he also wouldn't kill children. He had a strict moral code, he wasn't heartless after all.

Ryuuto currently was hiding near the front of a large building, supposedly belonging to a criminal mob boss or something akin to that. He pulled out his Scroll and looked at it once more, trying to confirm his hit before he went through with it. "Mob Boss, Cherry Crims, 28, Female; supposedly an ally of Roman Torchwick and has faint connections to the White Fang, huh?" Ryuuto sighed, putting his scroll back into his jacket pocket. He slicked back his white and red hair slightly, before pulling out his "Broken Brother" Mask . People knew of the "Broken Brother", the deadly assassin that came for criminals, well-known or otherwise. Some feared him, some praised him, some called him a reckless fool who'll get himself killed one day.

But no one knew who was under the Mask except for employers he forced into silence, and that's how Ryuuto liked it. He looked at the building again, seeing a few guards in front of it holding firearms. Now here was another thing that made Ryuuto different from other assassins, he refused to kill random grunts. They weren't his targets for one, and secondly, they had families. And they were mostly innocent too.

Standing up straight and hiding behind a brick wall, Ryuuto looked through a hole he placed in said wall a day ago. Quickly crouching, he pointed his finger through the hole like a gun and charged up his Semblance. Aura Manipulation, or as he would have called it a few years ago, "Mana-pulation". Purple energy bubbled at the tip of his index finger, before being jetted out like a lightspeed bullet. As planned, the guards were distracted by the explosion, and rushed over.

Using this small timeframe, he snuck past them and got into the building. Still hiding within the shadows, he saw the security cameras were active. He knew their blind spots though, and to those blind spots he stayed. He then fired more energy beam at them, these ones thinner and unable to cause explosions. The cameras instantly shut down, allowing Ryuuto to continue.

He instantly found himself near a lobby, where more guards were on break, but still armed. Ryuuto's left eye twitched, knowing he'd have to sacrifice a lot of Aura to get past them with a "Time Jump". He sighed, at least that way he'd have the least amount of unnecessary death on his hands. He forced his power out, freezing time within the lobby, before he dashed through it. Once time resumed a few seconds later, Ryuuto was far away from there, but a little tired.

He got to Cherry's main room, walking through casually, as the mob boss looked at him without fear. Now that he had a good look at her, Cherry wasn't what Ryuuto expected at all. She had long, straight brown hair and cherry red eyes, probably where she got her name from. She also had a healthy white skin tone and was wearing a high-class business suit. Her figure wasn't bad either, but he didn't care for that too much. He didn't romance his targets, especially if they were right there in front of him to kill.

"Who're you?" Cherry asked suddenly, grabbing Ryuuto's attention again. He pointed at his mask instead of responding, and after some time her red eyes widened with fear. She rushed over to him, putting Ryuuto on guard, before she got on the floor and started to grovel at the assassin's feet. "Please, oh mighty Broken Brother! P-please spare me!"

Ryuuto stared passively at her after some time, his now glowing blue eyes narrowing behind his white mask. "Why should I."

"I can give you information on Roman Torchwick and the Fang! I-I can be useful to you! I have connections! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" Cherry begged, with Ryuuto looking over the pros and cons of letting Cherry live. After he looked at her pleading face again, his eyes softened slightly. If he wanted to be better that the ones who made him go down this path, then this was a good place to start he supposed. Ryuuto then went back to speaking somewhat coldly.

"If you give me that information and sign a contract with me to ensure you're telling the truth, then I suppose I can spare you. But to nullify my old contract, my original employer has to die…" Ryuuto smirked behind his mask, his voice somewhat suggestive. Cherry's face went through a plethora of different emotions and expressions. Fear and joy were most prominent for a while, before she smiled.

"I think I can arrange that. How much is your old employer paying you for this hit?" Cherry asked, as Ryuuto's smirk widened.

"900 thousand Lien." Cherry seemed a bit put off slightly, but then nodded. She thought to herself for some time before getting up and walking over to her desk.

"I think I can manage to pay you double." Ryuuto was somewhat surprised, before he nodded. 1.8 million Lien was a lot, much more than he could get from a few normal hits.

"In that case, Miss Crims, I think I can manage to work with you." Ryuuto smiled darkly, as he then left once his new employer told her guards to let him pass by. Ryuuto normally wouldn't have left his original boss behind, but this benifited him in more ways than one. Oh well, time to take down Employer #1. He didn't even bother to remember his name, since he would be dead soon.

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE, DARK ROOM 20 MINUTES LATER-

...Ryuuto might have made some critical mistakes within the last 20 minutes. One of which being stupid enough to forget that unlike Cherry, his original employer had actual trained Hunstmen and Huntresses guarding him.

Currently, the assassin sat at a table in a dark room, handcuffed and waiting boredly. He was caught by the aforementioned Hunters after a few minutes. He could have handled them, if his energy supplies weren't already low enough as they were. It was… an embarrassing fight he would love to forget.

After a few minutes, two adults walked in. He recognized them immediately, it was hard not to when your job was to know people's faces to take them out. "Proffessors Goodwitch and Ozpin of Beacon Academy. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ryuuto managed to smile, even though he despised his current situation, his weakness, and the lack of his Mask. Without it, his green and red eyes were clearly visible, and showing frustration mixed with anger.

"Don't speak so casually to us, young man! You have caused a lot of trouble throughout the Kingdoms, killing and maiming people left and right-" Ryuuto glared at Goodwitch, his eyes cold and hateful.

"I have my reasons, Goodwitch." He slowly said, interrupting her as he then looked at Ozpin. "So, what now? Gonna send me to prison for taking down the criminals that your Hunters fail to or look away from?"

Ozpin took a seat opposite to Ryuuto, leaning in as his brown eyes looked into the assassin's own. "Not necessarily…" Those words suprised Ryuuto, as he looked at Ozpin with more interest. "We've noticed while you have have commited some… questionable acts; you have skills that are undeniably useful to Remnant. Letting you rot in jail would be a waste."

"So what then, am I supposed to join Beacon or something?" Ryuuto scoffed slightly, before he realized Ozpin was suggesting just that with a look. "Ah, damnit… What's keeping me from saying no?"

"Jail." Was Ozpin's quick, but short response. Ryuuto took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yep, fine, you got me there. I'll join Beacon." Ozpin seemed to take that as a victory, nodding before leaving. Glynda uncuffed him, and Ryuuto begrudgingly followed the two.

It looks like he was gonna be a Huntsman after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hyperion - 02_

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE-

_Beacon wasn't… unimpressive to say the least._

Ryuuto looked out the Bullhead and at the large castle that was Beacon Academy. If this is where he was going to be training, then there better be strong fighters here, otherwise he'd be bored.

Though if there was one thing about Beacon that Ryuuto didn't exactly… _like_, it would be the uniforms. It reminded him of uncomfortable pasts, things that hurt and he wished he could forget forever. Ryu took in a deep breath, steadying his nerves. The past was the past, he didn't have to focus on it anymore. The only thing important was the present… and the future.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a hologram of Glynda appeared where a broadcast once was. "_Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_ She introduced herself. "_You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen-"_ Yeah after a while, Ryu started to tune Glynda's voice out, he found her introduction somewhat boring. When would the initiation begin? Maybe that would be fun.

When the airship arrived, Ryu strolled out, his eyes dull in color to match his boredom. He looked around, noticing that Beacon was already going to be a place of pure chaos from Day One. He was unsure if he should sigh or laugh…

Oh, by the great Oum, this was gonna be _fun_.

_(The Next Day)_

Ryu was somewhat disappointed when he learned that Initation would be happening the next day, but he shrugged it off. He used last night to look at the people around him, get a feeling for them in the chance he gets on a Huntsman Team with any of them.

He stood in front of his new locker, pulling his axe/scoped rifle-crossbow fusion (aptly named _Armageddon_) out of it. He praised the great Oum for Initation not enforcing the _uniform_ crap yet. He reviewed his possible best teammates again, and hoped his luck rolled towards them. There was Pyrrha Nikos, for one. Not for her fame, mind you, but for her skills. With her magnetism Semblance, and his own Semblance and skills; they'd be a deadly combo in his opinion. In the case they didn't get paired up on a team, he'd still aim for friendship… _maybe_.

There was also the Rose girl and her sister, Xiao-Long. They seemed strong, and could give him a good fight. Even if they didn't get on the same team, he'd probably like to spar and train with them.

Then there was the Schnee heiress… she was a last resort. He didn't like the Schness for their (badly hidden) racism against Faunus. Sure, he didn't see Jacques-levels of racism in Weiss, but he'd rather not take his chances.

He then heard Glynda's voice call them to Beacon Cliff. He sighed, as he walked off. He supposed that he'd just let Fate control him this time.

_(Beacon Cliff)_

Ryuuto kept a close eye on Ozpin, the silver-haired Headmaster made him nervous… not in a negative way, but in a way that made him anxious, excited to fight. The Headmaster of Beacon lowered his coffee-filled mug.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Immediately after, Glynda took over the speech.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Ryuuto rolled his eyes slightly, he wasn't confused on that. He already figured that out on his own.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin paused briefly. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ah. That changed things, but only slightly. He just hoped Fate would bless him with good luck.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Ryuuto looked at a young blonde man who raised his hand, seemingly to ask a question. He chuckled amusedly, having a feeling how this would end up going. He saw his platform was ready to launch, and Ryuuto braced himself, as he was shot through the air like many others.

_**-HYPERION/HPRN-**_

_Falling through the sky was not pleasant, even if Ryuuto was prepared for it._

Ryuuto was falling at great speeds, and he saw every single one of his potential partners were too far to come into eye-contact with. Ryuuto was so distracted, he forgot he was heading for the floor at high speed. He, however, did not expect winds to pick up at high speeds around him and slow down his descent.

He looked up at a tree nearby once he landed, and paled slightly when he saw a familiar face.

White skin, light gray hair with black tips, a casual black shirt with jagged gray stripes, gray jeans, and black dress shoes? Blue-green eyes like the ocean? Yeah, that was Nero Felixis. Ryuuto tried to find his voice, the shock of seeing his old friend from his Atlas days making him stiff like a tree. "N-Nero? Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Nero's voice was calm, but strained. Ryuuto knew why. He hurt Nero, and his friends from Atlas when he took the path of an Assassin. "Didn't expect to see you here, Ryu."

"Same here… If you're here, that means…" Nero nodded at Ryuuto's half-spoken question.

"Yeah, they're here too. Pearl and Hades. I thought I felt a familiar Aura, and here we are." Nero sighed, jumping down from the tree. "Come on, Pearl and Hades are waiting for me… and by extention, you, Partner."

"Right." Ryuuto hesitantly nodded. But as soon as they began to walk, they were surrounded by Beowolves. The RN duo sighed, cursing their luck. "Fight?" Ryuuto asked.

"Fight." Nero nodded. Ryuuto drew Armageddon and Nero drew his Sonic Daggers. Then they charged towards their Grimm adversaries with zero mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Laziness took over me, I'm skipping over the meetings of Pearl and Hades, and straight to Beacon Days. In return I will explain H and P's bios.**_

**Pearl Blackmist -**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Semblance: Hyperaction (Pearl can react to any situation coming towards her, a semi-passive Semblance. It is constantly active, but Pearl can shut it off to preserve Aura and her stamina. It also costs glucose and calories to use for extended amounts of time. Once active, Pearl can automatically dodge, counterattack, and get stronger quickly in a fight. She can also lock people's Aura if they are too powerful of a person to beat normally.)**

**Hades Blackmist -**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Semblance: Realm of Shadows (A Semi-Passive Semblance, just like Pearl. Hades can activate and deactivate it at will, but it is active whenever he isn't trying to keep it inactive [like when he's asleep]. With this Semblance, anything related to the concept of darkness [whether it be shadows, Grimm, or anything else], are able to be controlled by him. He can Shadow Travel, he can take control of Grimm that Salem doesn't control, and he can **_**heal**_ **people with this darkness.)**

* * *

_Hyperion - 03_

* * *

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE, BEACON ACADEMY-

* * *

Ozpin was curious. He felt that the "R" of Team HPRN was hiding something, even if subconsciously. He closed his eyes, sitting in his office chair.

He thought to himself, before the old Headmaster's eyes snapped wide open. Realization hit him like a truck. He _knew_ who young Ryutensei was… or rather, used to be. He quickly called for Glynda.

The moment the golden-haired Assistant Headmistress came into his office, he gave her his task. "Bring Ryuuto to me. I have to speak with him."

Glynda nodded, but asked a question. "Ozpin, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to speak with him?"

"I'm going to ask him a few questions, see if a theory I have about him is right." Ozpin smiled, giving her a cryptic answer. Glynda nodded, and left.

* * *

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, HPRN DORMS-

* * *

Ryuuto awkwardly smiled at his teammates, who've been glaring at him for the last hour or so. "So… how've you all been?"

Pearl and Hades' glares intensified, causing Ryuuto to flinch, as Nero shook his head. Ryuuto then heard a knock on the dorm's door, and got up quickly. "I'm… going to open this door now!-" He rushed to it and opened said door, surprised to see Professor Goodwitch. "Professor! What are you doing here?"

"Ozpin wants to talk to you." She said bluntly, before walking away. Ryuuto looked at Nero, who shrugged, and sighed. He then followed Glynda to Ozpin's office.

Ryuuto quickly arrived in said office, where the old Headmaster sat. "Professor Ozpin. You called?"

"Ryuuto, yes, welcome. Take a seat." Ozpin smiled and gestured for him to sit down. Ryuuto did so quickly. "Question, what's your favourite fairy tail?"

"...what." Ryuuto blinked. This is not what he expected Ozpin to ask.

"Fairy tails. Stories from your childhood." Ozpin pressed, with Glynda narrowing her eyes. She had a feeling about what Ozpin was trying to do, but she didn't know why Ozpin was trying to bring a student (former assassin or not, he was still just that) into the Guardians business.

"Well… there's the Tale of the Two Brothers, I liked that one. Oh, and the Warring Cousins was interesting." Ryuuto answered after some time.

"How about the Story of the Seasons?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"The one where 4 young women helped a grouchy old man out, and got immense power from him in return?" Ryuuto hummed. "Yeah, I've heard that one a few times before."

"What if I told you that the Story of the Seasons and the Warring Cousins were true?"

Ryuuto was floored. "You're joking, right? This is just a prank?"

Glynda spoke up for the first time. "I'm afraid not. Everything Ozpin is saying to you is the truth. We haven't encountered nor heard about an incarnation of the Cousins in a long, long time, due to how they only come back every one-hundred years."

"Until today." Ozpin smirked. "I believe that you, Ryuuto, are the incarnation of Peace."

"You're saying I'm some God reborn." Ryuuto skeptically said. Ozpin nodded.

"More or less." Ryuuto looked slightly to the side, seeing a hard-light depiction of General Ironwood. "While normally I'd be against bringing a Student into our business, Ozpin has a point. You look almost like a carbon copy of the first Incarnation of Peace."

"My mother named me after him…" Ryuuto muttered, looking down. He then got up and looked Ozpin in the eye. "If you're telling the truth, why don't I remember anything?"

"Most likely your Reincarnation process supressing your memories until you can handle them. I believe you can now. All we need to do is unlock your Aura." Ryuuto blinked.

"But my Aura's already unlocked."

"Exactly. But if we do it again, I'm sure your memories, and by proxy your powers; will be unlocked." Ozpin stood. "Are you willing to go with this?"

"...If you're telling the truth, then I want to help you… help Remnant." Ryuuto firmly said. "Do it."

Ozpin smiled, before getting serious and putting his hand out. "_For it is in determination that we achieve success. Through this, we become a paragon of light and humanity to rise above her. Infinite in death and unbound by time, I release your soul, and by my power, condemn thee."_

At first, Ryuuto felt nothing. Then his head started to pang, pain and headaches overwhelming him as hundreds upon thousands of years of memories pouring into his mind. His eyes widened as he found a gate in his mind and pushed it open.

_Mistake._

Unfathomable, immeasurable pain wracked his body as he fell to his hands and knees. He tried to keep himself from screaming, breathing heavily, but then he couldn't hold it back any longer.

He screamed a blood-curdling, demonic scream before falling unconcious. Ozpin and Glynda rushed over to Ryuuto, with Ozpin's eyes narrowing. "He's alive, but barely. Perhaps he wasn't as ready as I first assumed… Get him to the medical bay."

"_**We have our Peace, but where is War?"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: With Ryuuto in a coma, there isn't much for me to do, but to skip to the next planned part of his story. Volume 3, Chapters 9, 10 and 11: PvP , The Battle of Beacon, and Heroes and Monsters.**_

* * *

_Hyperion - 04_

* * *

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE, BEACON ACADEMY-

* * *

Ozpin frowned as the Vytal Festival Tournament was interrupted by a broadcast. He glared at the Queen chess piece on the hologram in front of him. He then looked at the monitor for Ryuuto's vitals. Its been a long time since Ryuuto's memories and power had been awakened, and he was having trouble keeping the boy's friends in the dark.

"Come on, Ryuuto. If you want to wake up, this would be a good time to do so…" Ozpin muttered to himself. When the hacked broadcast ended, alarms started to go off.

"_Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_

Ozpin gripped his cane tightly, watching the city of Vale be overrun with Grimm. Qrow Branwen and Glynda walked in quickly. "Oz-"

"Get to the city! Try to get Ryuuto awake! Something!" Ozpin commanded.

"But-"

"**NOW!"** Ozpin said, leaving zero space for argument. Glynda and Qrow shared a look before rushing off to complete their tasks.

"I'll wake up the kid." Qrow said, running to the infirmary. "I'll meet up with you in the City later!" Glynda nodded and went off on her way.

* * *

_-In The Infirmary-_

* * *

Ryuuto was held in stasis, with technology supplied by Atlas. Unlike Amber, however, this was just meant to keep him stable until they were entirely sure he was ready to be awakened. Qrow rushed to the chamber and opened it, catching the falling body of Ryuuto.

The formerly comatose boy took a while to regain his bearings, before he opened his eyes. He then pushed himself off of Qrow, his eyes now a burning gold color. "I sense something off. Grimm attack?"

"Massive." Qrow supplied. Ryuuto nodded, understanding the situation's basics.

"I see. May I borrow your Scroll?" Qrow handed his Scroll to the boy, who quickly did a few things, and then called for his Weapons Locker. He went in and pulled out his own Scroll and Armageddon, a faint smile on his face. He then returned the Scroll to Qrow. "Alright. Let's go kill some Grimm."

* * *

_**-The Battle of Beacon-**_

* * *

The first thing Ryuuto saw when he got to the battlefield, was the absolute chaos going on. Civillians running, Atlesian Knights scattered around, Grimm coming in, hordes of them.

He drew his axe, shifting it to it's bow mode and loading it up with Lightning Dust. He fired, catching the Grimm's attention as he killed a few with his deadly accuracy. He then put his normal weapon away, focusing on his Magic and forming a red sword made of pure energy. "Come at me, monsters!" He yelled out, as the Grimm charged at him all at once.

He swung his blade, red energy arcing from it and cutting through the Grimm like fodder. As Ryuuto cut through Grimm after Grimm, two people, a man and a woman; watched from above.

The man had flame-like hair and black eyes, accompanied by a orange-red jacket, black jeans, and dress shoes. He looked at Ryuuto with a strange concoction of mild disgust, fascination, and pride.

The woman had black hair with purple highlights, violet eyes, a figure most would kill for. She wore a combination of a dress and armour. She glared at Ryuuto with pure hate. "This is your brother, Blaze? His power is… _okay_ for his state, but still. I expected more from your supposed equal."

Blaze only smiled. "Ah, Lilith. My sweet dark angel, you don't understand. The issue is that I was born powerful, while Ryuuto gets stronger with training and fights. He's been comatose for a good while, the fact he's fighting like this right out of the gate… I'm proud of him."

"Of course you would, you softie." Lilith sighed, before a faint smile appeared on her face. "So, you plan on trying to convince him to join our new friend?"

"Salem would like more allies." Blaze nodded, but then shook his head negative. "But Ryuuto would never join someone he considers _dark_ at the moment."

"What shall we do then?" Lilith asked, curious of what her lover was planning as she placed a hand on her hip. Blaze only smirked.

"We fight." Blaze jumped down.

Ryuuto finished up killing the last Goliath in front of him, about to let his sword dissipate, but then growled and turned to block an attack from Blaze's glaive. "Brother…" Ryuuto narrowed his eyes. "You and me got seperated all those years ago and now when you finally meet up again, you attack. How rude."

"Well, you certainly matured. I guess that Awakening and coma really did you some good, hm?" Blaze tried to taunt, but Ryuuto only showed mild annoyance, his brows furrowing. He pushed back with his sword, knocking Blaze back. Ryuuto raised his sword to the sky, with it shifting into an orange axe quickly. "Ooh, you know how to use your Magic properly! Who taught you? Ryuu? Mikhail? Whirl?"

"Alpha." Ryuuto said crossly, causing Blaze to take a step back briefly. He then regained his bearings and took a deep breath.

"I see. Getting trained by the Almighty in Magic, huh? You lucky dog. But don't think that'll help you." Blaze motioned for Lilith to come forward. "But that won't help you. You're outnumbered, two to o-"

Blaze was cut off by large shards of rock charging right for him and Lilith, forcing them to dodge. Ryuuto looked back to see the rest of Team HPRN, who were all armed and ready for battle. Nero took his place next to Ryuuto, with Pearl on his left. Hades stood next to Nero. "Ryuuto. As your Team Leader, I _command_ you to get out of here and do something useful." Hades said as his pet Cerberus, a controlled Beowulf, walked up to them.

"But-"

"GO!" HP&N yelled simultaneously, with Ryuuto's eyes widening before he nodded firmly, determination in his eyes as he rushed off. He sensed something was off at the School, and ended up finding his way to Beacon's Vault using the elevator. Thank his past Father Light and Uncle Darkness that Qrow didn't notice him copying the key to the Vault into his own Scroll.

He quickly found Ozpin there, along with… _Pyrrha and the Jaune kid?_ "OZPIN!" He called out, causing the gray haired headmaster to look at him.

"Ryuuto?! Thank goodness you're awake!" The headmaster smiled, before getting serious. "We need your help! Keep an eye out for someone with Maiden powers!"

"Right!" Ryuuto sensed exactly that coming towards him, and charged at the feeling, encountering a black haired young lady in a red and gold dress. He swung his magic-powered axe at her, and found her counter with an obsidian blade.

They stood there in lock for a few seconds, with the woman looking visibly frustrated. "Who _are _you?"

"Me? I'm simply a Hunstman-in-Training and former Assassin!" Ryuuto smiled a little too cheerfully. "Who're you?"

"Cinder Fall." She gritted out. "The Fall Maiden and your _superior_." Ryuuto's eyes widened as she shot a fireball from her free hand, knocking him back. The reincarnated God gritted his teeth, supressing the pain he felt, but then heard an arrow shot. He turned to see that Amber now had an arrow sprouting from her chest. Ryuuto got up unsteadily, going to summon a weapon, but Ozpin stopped him.

"RYUUTO! THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT TO FINISH! WE NEED YOU _ALIVE_!" Ozpin yelled.

"But I-"

"Take Miss Nikos and Mister Arc and go! Now!" Ryuuto hesitantly nodded, before waving his hand and causing a shield to form beneath his friends' feet. He snapped his fingers, causing the shield (and by proxy them) to disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Congrats to all! I felt inspired today, so you get a limited-time experience of TWO chapters within the same week! But, I'm sorry to say… Like canon, Pyrrha ain't making out of this one. But at the same time… Cinder ain't coming out on top either. Try to enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

_Hyperion - 05_

* * *

-RWBY VERSE, THE KINGDOM OF VALE, BEACON'S OUTSKIRTS-

* * *

Ryuuto appeared outside with his friends, letting the shield he summoned fall. Feeling spent from the teleportation, he fell onto one knee, his eyes dulling in color slightly. Jaune and Pyrrha alarmedly tried to help him, but he raised a hand. "No. I'll be fine. We, however, need to find a way to _stop_ Cinder."

Ryuuto met with Pyrrha's eyes, unspoken words being exchanged.

_Go._

_Will you be alright?_

_I'll keep Jaune safe. I know you'd go anyways. Just come back safe, Miss Nikos._

With a firm nod, Pyrrha looked to the top of Beacon Tower and ran off. Jaune tried to run after her. "Pyrrha! What are you-"

Ryuuto gripped Jaune's shoulder, his eyes igniting with blue Magic, as he teleported the Arc boy away from here as to not stop Pyrrha. She'd need zero distractions if she was to come out on top here.

* * *

_-Elsewhere-_

* * *

Lilith and Blaze just finished off the last of Team HP&N, knocking Nero unconscious. It was hard keeping up with the boy due to his _ridiculously_ powerful Semblance (damn Vectors), but they managed to outsmart the boy.

Lilith looked up at Beacon Tower. "Blaze dear, what was Salem's plan for Cinder?"

Blaze hummed. "I'm pretty sure it was to have her become the Fall Maiden so she could get Beacon's Relic."

Lilith smirked. "The Fall girl doesn't deserve such power."

Blaze looked at Lilith warily. "Lils, the Queen will not be too happy about-"

"Our Queen _will_ be pleased. I know she will. Cinder is a liability risk. I just know it. She only wants power." Lilith frowned. "Unlike me and you, who would serve our Queen faithfully. I am a woman with a purpose." Lilith stopped restraining her Semblance, as a dark purple glow surrounded her and began destroying everything it touched slowly. "The Queen will get the Relics. I am sure of it."

"You're assuming I'd let you or Salem go through with your plans." Ryuuto's voice said from behind the two, as they turned to see Ryuuto with two energy shields in hand. His eyes were red with rage, as he slammed the shields into the two and knocked them a few meters away. The two had their Auras flicker from taking damage, with both looking unhappy.

Ryuuto took a deep breath, looking at the shield he hit Lilith with. It was fading slowly, purple energy destroying it. He unsummoned the shield and replaced it with a scythe of dark Magic by tapping into the foreign soul fragment in him. Blaze's eyes widened, as Ryuuto smirked. "Remember this scythe, brother? The Alpha used this." Ryuuto's eyes alit with crimson-purple flames, as his manner changed. He let the Alpha's Fragment take over him. "I hope you're ready for the ass-kicking of the century, Blaze… Lilith."

Blaze seemed conflicted, as he snapped his fingers and left. He didn't want to die quite yet. Lilith, however, stayed behind. She frowned, purple highlights increasing in size and overtaking her black as she amped up her Semblance. Ryuuto swung his scythe, black and purple Magic arcing from it as Lilith raised her hand and shot a dark fireball at Ryuuto. The attacks collided, causing a large smokescreen, with Ryuuto narrowing his eyes. _How'd she use Magic?_

"Tell me, Lilith. What's your name?" He asked, genuinely curious. Lilith waved her hand, the smokescreen being blown away.

"Lilith Diabla." She said as Ryuuto's eyes widened. That last name was familiar, he thought about it and realized. This was the reincarnation, the fragment of the woman who tried to become a Goddess of Destruction, Diabla Hakaihime.

"How…" Ryuuto began, with Lilith smirking. She raised her hand and summoned a large amount of dark destructive energy, mixing Magic with her Semblance.

"My circumstances are for me to know, and for you to learn… If you survive!" She threw the attack, with Ryuuto getting serious and teleporting out of the way. He coated his hand in ice and lightning, impacting with Lilith's Aura as he found his hand was injured by her destructive Semblance. He needed to finish this now.

He put his hand out, charging his Magic up as ice, lightning, and energy from his Semblance formed and fused together. "Chaos Shot." He called out, the blue beacon of element-infused energy shooting out like an unstoppable river, impacting with Lilith and her Aura. When the smoke cleared, he was satisfied to find she was unconscious.

Taking control back from the Alpha, Ryuuto turned to Beacon Tower and frowned. Pyrrha was taking a good while… He then sensed something was off, as he ran off and used pure speed to scale the tower, making sure not to get the mysterious Wyvern's attention.

He wasn't too pleased to find Pyrrha on the losing end of a battle, with Cinder having her at her mercy, bow aimed at her chest. He snapped his fingers, getting Cinder's attention, as a green barrier of protection surrounded Pyrrha and began to heal her to an extent.

"YOU!" Cinder growled out, as Ryuuto smiled and pointed to himself.

"Yes, me. Want an autograph?" He taunted, as she charged right at him with a weapon made by her Semblance. Ryuuto was somewhat prepared though, as he summoned his shield quickly, and shot Cinder out of the Tower via knockback. He shot out of Beacon Tower himself, after dispelling Pyrrha's shield, sure she would be fine now.

The Wyvern, as expected, charged after Ryuuto and Cinder. Ryuuto turned, flicking his hand and trapping the Wyvern in a green prison of Magic. He was getting the hang of using Magic, with more memories of battles entering his mind from all his past incarnations.

Cinder landed on the floor safely, using fire from her hands to slow her descent. Ryuuto didn't need that, as his now greatly amplified Aura took the brunt of the attacks. He looked up, summoning a red sword into his other hand and twirling it around casually. "Come on, Cinder. You work for Salem. She controlls _Grimm_. She's the enemy of all humans. Do you really think, that if she wins, she'll let you live?" Ryuuto asked, trying to defuse the situation the way the Alpha used to. "I know you-"

"Oh, you know nothing about me. I've worked hard, I've _suffered_ to get this far. You _aren't_ going to tell me its all for naught." Cinder hissed. "You think Ozpin is trustworthy?"

"...no." He admitted, surprising Cinder. "I don't think he's trustworthy. He lies, he keeps secrets. But that's just a part of being human. Having flaws. Making mistakes. He's made more mistakes than any other human being on the planet, I'm sure of it." He then frowned. "Salem, on the other hand? She doesn't care. She'll _never_ admit to being wrong. She'll _never_ admit to making mistakes. She'll _never_ help anyone. But you don't have to be on Salem's side… or Ozpin's. Be on _your_ own side. You have the Maiden powers. You have what you want. Take it and _go_."

Cinder stared at Ryuuto for a while, before laughing. "Do you think I actually _care_ about your 'soothing words'?"

"No… but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try and show mercy for once." Ryuuto charged forth, slamming his sword into Cinder with blistering speed, causing her to slam into a building. Her Aura flickered in and out of existence, with the building she hit slowly falling apart.

She growled, getting up and shooting towards Ryuuto. He sighed, letting the Alpha's Spirit take over, as his eyes flared red. He caught Cinder by the throat and ran, dragging her into the floor and throwing her into the air. He then punched her into a building, before slamming her into the floor again.

Cinder got up unsteadily, everything was going according to plan! Or at least, it was… before this boy showed up. Ozpin's mystery security dog… She felt her Aura was weak, and she knew the boy, no, the _**man**_ in front of her wasn't even tired.

"HOW?!" She yelled out, calling to Ryuuto who was walking away. The reincarnated God stopped in his tracks, turning his head to look to her. "How'd you get this strong?!"

Ryuuto only smiled. "The power of bonds. I have friends I want to keep safe." He then grew somber. "Not only that, but I got this strong because it was necessary. True power comes from a need, not a desire. If I was to finish my task, to protect the Relics… to defeat Salem someday… Power is required." He then smiled again, turning around entirely to face her. "Don't you have anyone you want to protect?"

"I…" The more she thought about it, Mercury and Emerald, for as infuriating they could be sometimes… it was all she had. She stood up, smiling. "You're right."

"Ah, good. Nice to see that you still have a heart." Ryuuto turned around. "Alright. Bye." Ryuuto walked off, but then heard the sound of heels coming closer, and turned to stop a dagger from plunging into him. "You… You fool!"

Ryuuto slammed his hand into Cinder's stomach, binding her powers with the Alpha's help. He then caged her as he did the Wyvern, looking to see Grimm coming towards them. He looked for any connection they had to Salem and was _very_ pleased to see that they were "masterless" Grimm to put it simply. "Well, Cinder. Its been fun, but I suppose I'll let the Grimm finish you now."

Cinder tried to escape the cage, she tried to summon any power in her, but found she couldn't do anything. She was powerless… because she angered the wrong person, she would die. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live. She needed to live…

The man… he said he wanted to be merciful earlier… She should have just taken his mercy and ran while she could have. She had power, she should have taken it and left… But now she'd meet her end. Her tale was about to come to a close.

Tears came from her eyes, as she croaked out a sentence that she would have never seen herself saying. "_I'm sorry… __**please forgive me…**_"

_-Beacon Tower-_

Pyrrha was resting. She was also making sure wasn't losing too much blood, but she was a tad bit frustrated. Ryuuto, the one student who was gone for Oum knows how long, suddenly reappears and starts doing things that he shouldn't have been able to do. He even subdued the Grimm Wyvern, for crying out loud!

She rested, letting her Aura take over the healing process, too tired to notice a shadow sneak up on her. She was stabbed through the back by a black knife with purple glowing highlights, and barely had enough time to look at her assailant, her assassin; before she was quickly and brutally ended by a swift slice through her neck.

Lilith smiled, watching the head of the Nikos girl roll away from her body, and cleaned off her knife. One threat to her goal down… now to kill Cinder. She smirked and faded back into the shadows.

_-Ryuuto and Cinder's Battlefield-_

Cinder was expecting death. She expected to feel the pain of being torn to shreds. Instead, she found herself still breathing, still living. She opened her eyes, which she had shut tightly to brace herself for pain, and saw Ryuuto standing in front of her… with the clear bodies of fallen Grimm turning to smoke.

Ryuuto had a pondering look on his face. "Now, did I hear you right? You're sorry?"

Cinder shook her head enthusiastically, her eyes wide with panic and fear from nearly dying. "YES! I AM! I THINK-" Ryuuto raised an eyebrow, causing Cinder to take a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves from this near-death situation. "I _know_ you're right… I just…"

"Old habits die hard. You probably didn't have the _best_ life… Saw power as the only way to get respected." Ryuuto sighed, snapping his fingers and unbinding Cinder. "Go. Fix yourself up. Get stronger. Help people. Do that and you won't just get your name out there, but you'll have people who'll love you for who you are at some point. Though, then again, I think you already have some friends… don't you?"

"...Thank you. For being so merciful… three times over, even. You're very… kind." Cinder managed to say, not knowing exactly how to thank the man in front of her. Immediately, Ryuuto frowned.

"No. I'm not merciful. I'm not kind. I've killed more people than you can imagine. People with families… single parents, raising children. I've orphaned many, _many_ children out of my ignorance." He turned around. "I'm human _filth_. I'm someone who doesn't deserve mercy." And with that, Ryuuto went to turn around but heard the clacking of heels again. He turned, ready to restrain Cinder, but was surprised to find himself on the receiving side of a hug.

"You may think that… but even so, just today, you showed me what you are on the inside. You clearly regret all those actions… meaning, you aren't heartless or merciless. You're human, yes… but you're one of the best ones in my eyes." Ryuuto's eyes widened at those words, his arms falling limp as tears threatened to form in his eyes.

"Why… You just met me, why are you being so nice to me?" He croaked out, tears falling from his eyes as he heard Cinder laugh lightly.

"Funny, I could say the same to you." Cinder cheekily replied, with Ryuuto beginning to laugh slowly. A smile wormed its way onto his face, as he hugged Cinder back.

"Huh… we're just a bunch of crazy misfits over here, aren't we?" Ryuuto asked, with Cinder replying with a quick "Yup". Ryuuto tried to speak, not knowing what to say, and found himself saying the first sentence that came to mind. "I don't want to let go…"

But regardless of what he wanted, he let go of the hug, as did Cinder. "So… what will you do, Miss Fall?"

Cinder laughed, a smile on her face. "Please, call me Cinder. And, well… I'll go find my… friends, Mercury and Emerald. Then I suppose we'll join you."

"...What?" Ryuuto blinked, as Cinder walked past him, trailing a finger under his chin as she walked off.

"I'll see you later, Mister Goody-Two-Shoes." She lightly teased, waving a hand in goodbye to the reborn God. Ryuuto smiled slightly, feeling something in his heart as he looked at Cinder's retreating form.

"I'll be waiting…" He said, about to leave, before he sensed a dark presence. "Lilith…? But why would she... no…" Ryuuto's eyes widened, as he ran after Cinder. "WAIT! LOOK OUT!"

Cinder turned to look at him, confused. Her eyes then widened as she noticed a bullet go through her chest, gasping for air as she collapsed. Ryuuto got to her, kneeling next to her as he saw her Aura had effectively gone out. "No… no, no, no! Stay with me Cinder!" He tried to heal her, but she stopped him.

"No. Don't. This is fine… I…" A purple tendril reached out and snagged Cinder, draining her of her Maiden powers using dark Magic. Cinder began to scream in pain, as Ryuuto got up and went to shoot a fireball at the direction of the tendril's creator, but found himself blasted in the back with a black fireball. He turned to see Blaze with his palm pointed at him, and then felt Cinder's hand tightening in his own, desperation in the Fall Maiden's eyes. "Keep… my friends… safe. Please…"

"...I promise." Ryuuto said, making the first promise he had in years. Cinder smiled, before the light in her eyes faded and her hand loosened it's grip, falling slack. The tendril faded, as Lilith came out from a demolished house.

"One traitor done with…" The dark woman smiled viciously. "Thanks for weakening her for us, we couldn't have done it without you." Ryuuto stood, staying silent as Blaze warily watched him. Lilith scoffed. "Don't tell me you _cared_ about her. She's a traitor to all, running for the person with the greatest power. I honestly did you a favor…"

"Shut up."

Lilith looked at Ryuuto, scowling. "Excuse me?"

A dark fury entered Ryuuto's eyes, as they turned entirely purple, glowing ominously. His hair got spikier, white shifting to black, and red shifting to dark purple. "_**I SAID SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH WOMAN! I'LL END YOU!"**_

"What the…" Lilith had no time to react, as Ryuuto appeared in front of her, a glowing purple fist aimed right at her face. It connected immediately, knocking her through multiple buildings. Ryuuto's eyes, still filled with rage, focused on the energy he felt building up behind him, as he teleported behind Blaze. He kicked them in the back, most likely damaging their spine. Ryuuto immediately went back to fighting his real target, the murderer of his friend, Lilith. She would die. She would burn. She would _suffer_.

Lilith got up from the pile of debris she found herself under, dusting herself off, and looking around quickly. Her eyes widened as the saw the vicious, angry Huntsman-in-Training she was fighting behind her with a black and red sword of Magic in hand. She countered by summoning up her destructive Semblance to try and erase the blade but found it cut through her Semblance like butter, shattering her glowing aura in a slice. Ryuuto then kicked her in the stomach, throwing her through more buildings as he flew after her using his Magic.

Using pure speed, he nailed her in the stomach with a fierce kick that she had no time to block. She was sent flying but used her new Fall Maiden powers to control her own speed by flying. Lilith then began to recklessly and carelessly try counterattacks, but Ryuuto, while angry; was still superior to her in hand-to-hand combat skills. He showed it too, as he swerved away from a punch and kicked her in the back before appearing below her and kicking her in the chin.

Lilith's body was wracked with pain, as she wasn't even sure if she was damaging Ryuuto. She looked to the side and saw Blaze charging towards them, and internally sighed in relief, as she was sure Ryuuto couldn't handle them both. Ryuuto went to punch Lilith, but she caught it finally. Blaze then went to attack Ryuuto with a fiery blade, but he simply raised his other fist and blocked the blade.

Ryuuto focused his power and released it as a massive explosion of dark purple and red, knocking Blaze and Lilith away. Ryuuto then flew after Lilith, grabbing her by the neck and began to choke her, slamming her body into the floor. "You two made the biggest mistake you could have…"

"And what's that?" Lilith dared to ask, as she then immediately found herself on the receiving end of hundreds of Magic blasts.

"ITS YOUR DISREGARD FOR HUMAN LIFE." Ryuuto appeared on the floor, kicking Lilith into the air. He summoned his sword again and shot into the air, slicing her arm right off. Lilith couldn't even fathom the pain she felt throughout her body. "BOTH YOU AND BLAZE ARE LIKE ME, REINCARNATIONS OF GODS. BUT INSTEAD OF HELPING ALL THESE PEOPLE WHO NEED IT, BEING MERCIFUL AND PROTECTING THE ONES WHO NEED HELP; WHAT DO YOU DO?! _**YOU ABUSE YOUR POWER!**_" Lilith was grabbed by her other arm, where Ryuuto threw her at the floor with all his might, sword raised as he disabled his flight and fell to the floor with Lilith. The moment his sword collided with Lilith's body, a massive explosion of pure unrivaled power came from him.

Ryuuto stood, looking around. He didn't see Lilith or Blaze, and didn't sense them either… so he just assumed they might have perished in the explosion. Sighing, his eyes stopped glowing, and his hair lightened to a faint grey. He felt exhausted… physically, mentally, and Magic-wise. Pain entered his eyes as he remembered what caused this rage. Cinder's death… the death of someone who could have done good things in the world.

"_I could lend you some help if you give me control for a bit."_ A voice said in his mind, sounding exactly like his own. "_If you care so much about her… it's the least I could do."_

Ryuuto realized who this voice was, it was his first incarnation on Remnant, Ryuu… Peace. He immediately gave them control, his eyes shifting to a rose-gold as he walked over to Cinder and placed a hand on the former Fall Maiden's cold body. Peace placed a hand over Cinder's wound, as it mended itself and he slowly fixed Cinder's body before using his godly magic to revive her. Peace nodded, knowing she would be asleep for a while. He then gave Ryuuto back control.

"_Done… now I must rest. First time I used revival Magic in a while."_ The Peace God yawned in Ryuuto's mind, as he smiled, lifting CInder's body bridal style. He then noticed a large amount of power building up on Beacon Tower and tensed. Silver Eyes. He teleported away from there, off to find Cinder's friends.


End file.
